Como conquistar a la coneja de tus sueños
by Sanmaster82
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si cierto rubio acepta por error un gift game en donde tiene que enamorar y tener una cita con una chica? y ¿Qué pasa si esa chica es cierta coneja que él conoce?


Hola! como están todos?

este es mi primer fic por lo que no tengo muchas experiencia en esto T.T

pero decidí hacer un fic de esta pareja que me gusta mucho además que no hay muchos sobre este anime y mucho menos en español así que decidí poner mi granito de arena

además kurousagi es uno de mis personajes favoritos /

acepto correcciones y comentarios que lo disfruten jeje

_**Como conquistar a la coneja de tus sueños **_

¿En qué rallos estaba pensando?- era lo único que podía decir después de darme cuenta de la situación en la que me acabo de meter. Yo Sakamaki Izayoi, con un intelecto notable, he cometido una estupidez casi tan grande como mi fuerza sobrehumana, y todo por culpa de mi arrogancia y de cierta demonio conocida como Shiroyasha. Siento ganas de golpearme cada vez que recuerdo lo que paso

_Flashback _

_hey chico ¿te gustaría participar en un gift game que he preparado?- dijo de repente shiroyasha _

_¿a qué te refieres?- esto es raro. Es la primera vez que me propone un gift game. ¿Qué estará tramando?_

_no hace falta que me mires de esa manera, no estoy tramando nada- su tono solo hace que desconfié más de su propuesta pero… tengo un poco de curiosidad _

_¿Qué clase de gift game tienes en mente?- viniendo de Shiroyasha tiene que ser algo interesante _

_es algo simple… si ganas te concederé cualquier petición… hasta la forma para ver debajo de la falda de cierta coneja jejeje- ¿Qué?! ¿acaso dijo lo que yo creo que dijo?!. Esto solo hace que sea más sospechoso… pero una oportunidad como esta… tengo que aprovecharla! _

_¿Qué tengo que hacer?- _

_paciencia, todavía no te he dicho que pasa si pierdes- Claro. Con una recompensa tan grande seguro debe haber un precio muy alto si pierdo, como si eso fuera a pasar _

_si pierdes… tendrás que… ser mi esclavo personal por un año muajajajaja- Lo sabía, si pierdo las consecuencias son muy grandes. quién sabe qué clase de cosas me obligaría a hacer, siento un escalofrió de solo pensarlo _

_entonces ¿Cuál es el gift game?-_

_hoooo ¿enserio vas a intentarlo?- su tono de voz me molesta _

_claro. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- seguro tengo que enfrentarme a ella en un combate. esto va a ser interesante jeje _

_nah es algo muy fácil no te preocupes, solo tienes que enamorar y tener una cita con Kurousagi-_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Qué tengo que hacer queeee?!-_

_solo tienes que hacer que Kurousagi se enamore de ti, tener una cita con ella y listo… o acaso es que ella es mucho para ti ¿he?-_

_eso no es cierto!-_

_¿enserio? porque ahora que lo pienso no creo que seas capaz de conquistarla-_

_si quisiera yo ya la habría conquistado desde el momento en que llegue al Pequeño Mundo-_

_pues demuéstralo- _

_eso es lo que voy a hacer- Un momento ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? _

_espera, yo no pienso participar en este gift game- _

_demasiado tarde, ya as aceptado los términos, no puedes retractarte… a no ser que quieras pasar un año entero siendo mi esclavo personal Muajajajaja-_

_grrr- maldición, he caído en su trampa_

_tienes 3 meses para enamorar a kurousagi y tener una cita con ella… o si no- esa sonrisa que está haciendo me está dando escalofríos _

_Presente _

¿En qué rallos estaba pensando?- no puedo creer que haya caído en su trampa tan fácilmente, ¿qué es lo que voy hacer?. Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo enamorar a una chica. Nunca me he enamorado, por eso no he sentido la necesidad de saber cómo gustarle a una chica

Me dirijo hacia la librería _Sombrero Negro_, es famosa por tener libros de toda clase de temas, desde los más comunes hasta los más extraños, por eso he visitado esa librería muchas veces desde que llegue al _Pequeño Mundo_, ya que me gusta leer

ya dentro de la librería saludo al encargado, como vengo con regularidad ya tengo cierta amistad con él, empiezo a caminar por los alrededores ya que la librería es un poco grande, pero después de casi 2 horas buscando no encuentro nada

esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza- será mejor que investigue un poco más, tal vez encuentre algún libro sobre ese tema en alguna parte por el fondo de la librería… que rayos estoy pensando, llevo como 2 horas buscando, es imposible que exista algún libro sobre es… ¿he?. No puede ser

fijo mi vista sobre un pequeño libro que se encuentra casi al fondo de toda la librería. Cuando lo tengo entre mis manos, leo el titulo en voz alta, todavía sin creer lo que estoy leyendo

"como conquistar a la coneja de tus sueños"… debe ser una broma. ¿Cómo puede existir semejante libro?!... bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción. tendré que comprarlo-

después del momento incomodo que pase con el encargado de la librería por comprar semejante libro, fui directo a la comunidad, ignore olímpicamente a todo el mundo, me encerré en mi habitación y empecé a leer ese libro tan raro

**Cosas que necesitas saber para enamorar a esa coneja especial**

Para enamorar a una coneja tienes que recorrer un camino de mucha paciencia ya que por lo general tienden a ser muy escurridizas y a ponerse muy nerviosas sobre temas relacionados con el amor por eso tienes que ser amable y menos corriente, a esto me refiero que no salgas con piropos o halagos vulgares, pues pensarán que sólo las quieres para tener sexo, lo cual solo causaría que se pusiera nerviosa y eso no es bueno. Tener buena fluidez de lenguaje, y no ponerte nervioso con ellas. Necesitas alejarte de los malos vicios, y evitar ser grosero frente a ella.

Pasos

**1.-** Indaga si es que tiene novio, ya que podría resultar muy problemática la relación y no podrías tener una oportunidad, pero hazlo sutilmente .

**2.-** No te desesperes en quererla invitar la primera semana pues ellas sienten que te las quieres ligar para algo ocasional.

**3.-** Saludarla o simplemente poder empezar una conversación es algo bueno, no importa si es corta, no la arruines diciendo cosas acerca de cuántos años tiene, puede que no les agrade.

**4.-** Tienes que ser amable e invitarle un jugo, algún dulce o algo sencillo, es de mucha ganancia. A ellas les gusta que las consientan. No les compres cosas lujosas o algo caro pues pensarán que las quieres comprar con cosas.

**5.-** Invitarla a alguna fiesta o al cine, o simplemente al parque es una buena opción

**6.-** Al estar en el cine o en el parque, empieza diciéndole halagos, como "qué bonitos zapatos traes puestos" o "qué bonito vestido" o "qué rico huele tu perfume", etc. También pregúntale qué tipo de películas o caricaturas le gustan o cosas así; de esta forma pensará que no quieres llegar a nada malo y lo que te interesa es sus gustos o intereses. Ellas toman eso en cuenta y les agrada.

**7.-** Si ella te sonríe cada vez que la saludas es que en realidad va muy bien tu relación y le vas ganando su corazón por así decirlo.

**8.- **Pregúntale cómo está y demostrarle interés. Aprovecha para invitarla a salir a diferentes citas (cenar, cine, videojuegos, etc.). En esas ocasiones sería un buen momento de decirle que si le interesaría ser algo más, es decir, el siguiente paso como el ser novio.

**9.-** Por último si quieres seguir con ella nunca le digas que necesitas tiempo, ellas se ponen muy mal y te lo digo por experiencia, porque luego se les olvida la amistad que tuvieron. Eso lo digo porque si en verdad la amas y ella te ama y empiezas a sentir celos, no será bueno, pues las coneja son más sinceras que los hombres a ellas.

Ya termine de leer y me fijo por la ventana de mi habitación que ya es de noche. Después de semejante lectura siento la mente cansada. Pero mi estomago empieza a gruñir antes de caer profundamente dormido. Me dispongo a salir de mi habitación para prepararme algo de cenar cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta. De todas las personas que pudieran venir a tocar a mi puerta nunca pensé en ella

…Kurousagi-

hola Izayoi-san- de todas las personas ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?.

¿qué sucede kurousagi?- noto que está un poco nerviosa por la forma en la que mueve sus orejas de conejo

es que… bueno, yo… las personas de la comunidad… han notado que hoy estas un poco extraño ya que desde que llegaste ignoraste a todo el mundo y te encerraste en tu habitación hasta el anochecer y… bueno… ¿está todo bien?-

sí, estoy bien, es solo que estaba un poco cansado y decidí dormir un poco. no hace falta que te preocupes por mi-

y..y…yo nunca me preocuparía por un pervertido como tú!- ella está por irse cuando la tomo del brazo y la miro directo a los ojos

I...Izayoi-san ¿Qué estas..-

lo siento-

… ¿he?-

lo siento por actuar como un pervertido contigo. si eso te ha causado problemas quiero que sepas que en verdad lo siento, nunca lo he hecho con malas intenciones- Puedo ver como sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa que le ha causado mis palabras, y mientras ella me mira a los ojos puedo notar como un sonrojo aparece por rostro, por alguna extraña razón me parece muy lindo, pero desecho esa idea rápidamente

n…no hace…falta que te…disculpes… no es… para tanto- veo como el sonrojo se intensifica cuando ella nota que todavía la tengo agarrada del brazo. siento un ligero calor por mi rostro y la suelto

buenas noches- logro decir tranquilamente

b…buenas… noches-

después de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación me acuesto en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, por alguna razón ya no tenía hambre. ¿Por qué me disculpe con ella?... creo que lo hice por el estúpido libro. ¿y que fue esa extraña sensación que tuve cuando estaba mirándola a sus hermosos ojos?... ¿hermosos?! creo que hablar y leer tanto sobre el amor me ha afectado. Sera mejor que me duerma. A partir de mañana empezare a seguir los pasos del libro para ganar el _gift game. _No tengo otra razón para hacerlo… ¿verdad?

Por fin termine el capitulo 1 jeje espero les guste

aunque creo que es un poquito corto XD

dejen reviews con sus opiniones y si quieren que continúe el fic

hasta la proxima :D


End file.
